


Believer

by coockie8



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fear Play, Human Jack Frost, Jackson Overland - Freeform, M/M, Religious Guilt, Tentacles, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day and Jackson Overland just wants to get some sleep, but he can't with the tall, terrifyingly handsome Bogeyman watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> The bae requested a Pitch/Jackson fic, so here it is. It’s frisky, and I hope you all like it. Also… Is This considered Blackice? I think it is….

Jackson shifted in his bed; humming softly under his breath as he willed himself to fall asleep. It had been a long, hard day, and now he just wanted to get some rest, but he couldn’t seem to get to sleep; it felt like someone was watching him. He rolled over onto his back; opening his eyes to see a large, dark figure standing over him, staring, with glowing, silver and gold eyes. The creature had a hand hovering over Jackson’s head, but stopped when it noticed the boy staring

“Can you see me?” A lightly, British-accented voice asked in bewilderment; with just a dash of hope.

Jackson kept his wide, fearful eyes trained on those of the monster as he nodded. The creature pulled back and narrowed its terrifyingly beautiful eyes down at Jackson

“You… Believe in me… Are you… Afraid of me?” It asked.

Jackson stayed glued to his bed; not entirely sure what this thing was talking about, but he knew it was real, and he knew he was scared, so he nodded. The creature stepped back, into the moonlight; giving Jackson a good look at it…. At _him_. This thing wasn’t really a monster, it was a man. Jackson slowly sat up as he stared at this tall, dark man, who had somehow stolen his way into Jackson’s room.

“W-Who are you?” Jackson managed to stutter out after what felt like an eternity.

The man cocked a hairless eyebrow

“I am the Bogeyman,” He stated softly.

Jackson looked the man over again; he would never admit it, but he’d always been afraid of whatever was under his bed, but he was expecting something different. Something scary, or grotesque, not a man. A rather handsome man, at that. Jackson swallowed thickly and looked the Bogeyman over again

“Y-You must have a name…” He breathed.

An evil grin lined with razor-sharp teeth spread across the man’s face

“Pitch Black,” He stated menacingly; as if now that he’d told Jackson, he’d have to kill him.

Jackson could feel himself shaking with fear of this immortal man. Pitch cocked an eyebrow again and looked Jack over before waving his hand

“Now you," He drawled.

Jackson flinched before blinking in confusion, Pitch grinned

“It’s only polite,” He hummed.

Jackson’s eyes widened in realization

“J-Jackson Overland,” He stated; why the hell couldn’t he stop stuttering?

Pitch began walking closer to Jackson; said boy backing away the closer Pitch got.

“N-No, stay away!” He snapped.

A twisted, evil grin broke Pitch’s features; fear was practically radiating off this boy. Jackson’s back hit the wall and he was forced to do nothing but stare in fear as Pitch leaned down to eye-level in front of him; his long body easily reaching over the width of Jackson’s tiny bed.

“Your fear is delicious, mortal,” He purred.

Jackson was near hyperventilating now; Pitch wouldn’t even have to touch him to kill him, because his heart was about to burst. That is, until Pitch put a hand to Jackson’s chest and hushed him

“Calm down; can’t have you dying,” He soothed.

Jackson swallowed and looked down at Pitch’s hand before looking up into his beautiful eyes

“Y-You’re not gonna kill me?” He whimpered.

Pitch shook his head

“I can’t use you if you’re dead,” He breathed.

Jackson blinked in confusion. Pitch let his eyes travel over Jackson’s body

“You’re the first person to see me in over a century,”He informed.

Jackson swallowed thickly again as he continued to stare at Pitch

“The first person I’ve been able to touch,” Pitch continued; accentuating his statement by digging his claws into Jackson’s chest, causing the boy to whimper.

Jackson quickly placed his hand over Pitch’s; to which the dark spirit yanked his hand back like he’d been burned, eyes angry

“Do _not_ place your grimy, little hands on me,” He snarled.

Jackson pulled his hand back and bit his lip

“I’m sorry,” He quickly sputtered out.

Pitch looked down at the hand Jackson had touched and grimaced before reaching out and gently touching Jackson’s cheek; almost in amazement

“You really do believe in me,” He mumbled; barely audible.

Jackson stayed frozen in place as he stared in terror up at Pitch. The Bogeyman gently ran his thumb across Jackson’s bottom lip before running his hand down across said boys neck; smirking at the feeling of his rapidly beating pulse. He looked up at Jackson’s flushed cheeks than at his deep, brown eyes; still wide with fear

“Tell me, how scared are you right now?” He purred.

Jackson swallowed nervously

“Terrified,” He admitted with a gentle squeak before biting his lower lip again.

‘ _Terrified and horribly aroused,_ ’ Jackson’s worries echoed loudly in Pitch’s mind.

He let his eyes briefly drop down to the tent in Jackson’s pants, before looking back up at his flushed cheeks

“Is it _just_ fear you are feeling?” Pitch teased.

Jackson’s eyes widened further and his blush deepened

“I-I… I don’t know what you m-mean,” He stammered; averting his gaze.

Pitch leaned in closer and pressed a gentle kiss to Jackson’s thin, but beautiful, lips. Said boy’s breath hitched, but he didn’t have time to react as Pitch pulled away

“I’m not opposed to a little _fun_ ,” He purred.

Jackson let a tiny moan slip as he reached up to grab at Pitch’s cloak

“Please,” He breathed.

Pitch left Jackson’s hands alone in favour of attacking his neck with gentle bites and firm licks. Jackson whimpered and finally let his eyes fall shut as Pitch assaulted his neck. Jackson bit his lip and fear sparked up in his mind

‘ _If Mother hears me, she’ll think I’m sinning,_ ’ Pitch heard Jackson think; a smirk spreading across his features.

He pulled back and smirked down at Jackson

“I suppose you’re sinning, regardless of whether or not your mother can see me,” He purred.

Jackson whimpered; more fear welling up in his mind. Pitch pushed his lips to Jackson’s again; this time, giving the boy time to reciprocate. Jackson nervously pushed his lips into the kiss and moaned softly when Pitch stroked his hips. Pitch pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips

“Remove your clothing,” He ordered quietly.

Jackson swallowed as he began to slowly strip himself of his clothes; refusing to look at Pitch. Once he was fully nude, he placed his hands over his crotch in a desperate attempt to keep some modesty. Pitch licked his lips again at the tempting sight of the human boy

“Beautiful,” He purred before pushing his lips to Jackson’s chest; sucking a dark hickey into the lightly tanned flesh.

Jackson let out a soft keen and grabbed at Pitch’s hair

“D-Don’t leave marks, i-if my mother sees-“

“She won’t see,” Pitch assured; calming Jackson’s worries.

Jackson swallowed again and looked down at Pitch; blushing deeply

“You have beautiful eyes,” He commented softly.

Pitch pulled away from Jackson’s chest and cocked an eyebrow

“Do I?” He purred before kissing Jackson’s neck again.

The teen gasped and jerked his hips up towards Pitch

“Please,” He gasped.

Pitch slowly ran his claws down Jackson’s chest before wrapping his hand around Jackson’s member; giving it a firm squeeze and reveling the gentle cry that escaped Jackson’s lips.

“Better?” Pitch cooed teasingly.

Jackson nodded and humped into Pitch’s hand. Pitch stared down at Jackson’s flushed face

“Are you a god-fearing boy?” He asked softly.

Jackson forced an eye open before shaking his head slightly

“I-I wouldn’t say ‘god-fearing’,” He panted.

Pitch grinned

“Have you ever touched yourself, or had sex?” He asked.

Jackson shook his head and blushed deeply

“N-No,” He whimpered.

Pitch’s grin turned evil

“Good,” He purred darkly.

Jackson bit his lip and let his head fall back; humping frantically into Pitch’s hand. Slowly; and much to Jackson’s demise, Pitch pulled his hand away

“Easy, I’m going to make you feel even better,” He assured when Jackson whined in distress.

The human teen let his legs fall farther open as he stared lustfully up at Pitch

“Are you going to taint me?” He panted.

Pitch smirked and licked Jackson’s left nipple

“Oh, puny mortal, I already have,” He purred.

Jackson shivered at the tone in Pitch’s voice; it was as if tainting Jackson had been Pitch’s intent all along. Pitch gently stroked Jackson’s hips as he summoned a shadowy tendril up to slowly push its way into Jackson’s virgin entrance. Said boy tensed slightly and bit his lip as he stared down at the frightening wisp

“Is this supposed to hurt?” He asked softly.

Pitch looked up into Jackson’s eyes

“A little,” He assured before sealing their lips in a kiss.

Jackson hummed and wrapped his arms around Pitch’s neck; playing with his hair as the tendril pushed deeper and deeper into him. Once it was a good 4 or 5 inches deep, it began to thicken. The sudden changes in girth caused Jackson to yelp softly and break the kiss to look down at the tendril inside him. He winced and yelped when the tendril was about an inch and a half thick. Pitch began to stroke Jackson’s hips again as he leaned down to lick and suck on his nipples. Jackson let out a soft moan and relaxed into the pleasure that was assaulting his chest. The tendril began to slowly move in and out of the tight opening; coiling, and wriggling to fully stretch Jackson out.

“It’s so big,” He whined.

Pitch pulled away from Jackson’s nipples to smirk at him

“Not nearly as big as I will be,” He purred.

Jackson licked his lips and clenched around the shadow tendril

“Th-Then, I want _you_ ,” He moaned.

Pitch snickered softly as the tendril pulled out of Jackson before melding back into the darkness of the room. Jackson watched in ill-concealed lust as the shadows that made up Pitch’s clothes faded into nothing

“Then I shall give you what you want,” Pitch purred; lining his erection with Jackson’s twitching hole before slowly pushing into him.

Jackson whined loudly; covering his mouth in desperate attempt to muffle the sound. Pitch sheathed himself deep inside Jackson and groaned softly at the heat that surrounded his cock

“So good,” He groaned.

Jackson panted and whimpered; clenching gently around Pitch as he wriggled his hips

“Move,” He whined.

Pitch chuckled and began to slowly thrust in and out of the human boy beneath him

“Don’t be afraid to tell me if I hurt you,” He breathed.

Jackson moaned against the back of his hand and ground his hips back against Pitch’s

“F-Faster,” He panted.

Pitch gripped Jackson’s hips and began to pound him into the bed; making sure to hit his prostate on every hard thrust. Jackson bit down on his hand to keep from crying out and waking his mother and sister. He covered his mouth with his palm and moaned continuously with every thrust; cock already leaking precum. Pitch dug his sharp claws into Jackson’s hips and leaned forward to sink his sharp teeth into a nipple. Jackson couldn’t stop himself from crying out this time.

“Jackson, are you still awake!?” A woman’s voice called.

Jackson froze before letting out a muffled cry when Pitch didn’t stop. He kept his hand over his mouth and forced himself to stay completely silent until the light in his mother’s room went out. He looked up at Pitch with glazed eyes and whimpered

“Sh-She heard me,” He whined; trying desperately to stay quiet.

Pitch grinned and nipped at Jackson’s neck before wrapping a hand around his leaking cock

“Yes, she did, I guess you’ll have to try harder to keep it down,” He teased.

Jackson whimpered and grabbed at Pitch’s arms

“I feel odd,” He warned; clenching around Pitch.

The dark spirit snickered and squeezed the head of Jackson’s cock; throwing the young boy over the edge. He clasped his hands over his mouth as he screamed from the intense pleasure. Pitch pushed in as deep as he could go, then released inside of Jackson.

“You are quite the interesting human,” He commented as he pulled out.

Jackson sighed and let his arms drop; feeling thoroughly exhausted

“That was amazing,” He giggled breathlessly.

Pitch waved his hand and shadows clung to his body before reforming his clothes

“You should get dressed, or your mother will know what we did,” He informed flippantly.

Jackson knelt on shaky legs and awkwardly pulled his clothes back on

“W-Will I see you again?” He asked when Pitch turned away; like he was about to leave.

Pitch looked over his shoulder at Jack and smirked

“Maybe in your nightmares,” He purred before sinking into the shadows under Jackson’s bed.

Said boy swallowed thickly and lied down; he was exhausted, and he doubted it would be _nightmares_ he’d have about Pitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that, I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Updated into my new writing style.


End file.
